More Sugar, Please!
by Pure Kismet
Summary: Itching to read a story with Laharl and the gang going totally nuts? Then look no further! Join Laharl and I as we sweep the nation with our sugary sweet, insane, bust-a-gut, randomness Disgaea fanfiction invasion. -Has a sequel-
1. Who Wants To Be An Overlord?

**A/N**: Hey! Everybody! I see the rest of you writing these really good, serious stories about Disgaea. Well! I'm crossing over the border!

Flonne: Bye, Kizmet! Bring me a burrito!

**A/N**: NO! Not over 'that' border. Besides, I hear that if you drink the water over there and you get sick, the Mexicans will laugh at you and say it's the revenge of that Aztec dude. OO Anyways. I mean that I'm gonna do a crazy-funny story!

Flonne: Oooooooh!

**A/N**: In the story, my character's name is Kizmet!

-

**Story 1: Gotta Love Those Game Shows!**

-

"Hey everybody! And welcome to... 'Who Wants To Be An Overlord?'!" Kizmet cried. She gave one of her ear-to-ear smiles. Her hair was fuchsia and her eyes were lime green.

Laharl exploded. "HEY! I'm ALREADY the Overlord! Hellooooooooo?!"

Kizmet smirked. "Well then you better make sure you win because if you don't, you'll lose that title AND if you'd like, YOU GET YOU HEAD BITTEN OFF!"

Laharl arched an eyebrow. "By who?!"

"ME! AND SINCE I'M THE AUTHOR YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY!"

Laharl shivered a bit. "Y-Y-Yes ma'am..."

Kizmet's happy state returned. "Anyways, I bet you're wondering what this is, huh? 'More Sugar Please' is a randomness fanfiction! Meaning that there is no basic plot what so ever and things just happen accordingly as I want them too! And everybody has to do whatever I say whether they like it or not! Now, back to the game show. Our first contestant is... Vyers!"

Mid-Boss immediately burst through the castle doors. "Yes! It is I! Vyers! The Dark Ado-"

"WE KNOW, WE KNOW! God... Hey! Didn't you leave at the end of the game? Why are you back? And aren't you really my fa-"Laharl started.

"Haaaaahahaha!" Mid-Boss interrupted him. "Because, my little supplumaunt! I! Am! The Dark! Ado-"

Laharl, Kizmet, & The Audience: **SHUTUP!!**

Mid-Boss: ..--..

Laharl sweatdropped. "And what the heck is a 'supplumaunt'??"

Kizmet rolled her eyes. "There are three questions! Let's go! Mid-Boss, what is Laharl's name is japanese? Is it..."

a.) The Same

b.) Riharu

c.) Kukamunga

Mid-Boss tossed his hair confidently. "B!" he answered with pride.

"Right!" Kizmet praised. She looked down at her notebook. "Next! What do prinnies say at the end of every sentence?"

a.) Dood

b.) Uki-uki

c.) Boobies

"Haaaaahahahaa!" Mid-Boss heaved his trademark laugh. "That's easy! The answer is... C! BOOBIES!!"

Kizmet scowled. "NO! That's NOT the answer!!" Kizmet ran up to Mid-Boss and devoured him. "Gulp!" she swallowed.

Etna walked up with a sweatdrop. "O... kaaay..." she said.

"The next challenger is... sweet little Flonne!" Kizmet cried.

Flonne climbed up into the player's hot seat. "Eee!" she cooed.

Kizmet thrust her hand into the air, pointing to the little Fallen Angel. "She's so obsessed with love, she can annoy your enemies into submission! Here's an example!"

-

Flonne: Oh! Let's have eternal love and peace FOREVER! I'll love you if you'll love me too! Let's be friends for eternity!

Enemies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!

-

Click!

Kizmet set down the remote.

"Anyways, first question! Fill in the blank. Sugar Pop Princess... who?"

a.) Azuyuki

b.) Etna

c.) Laharl

"Hmm. Can I call a friend? Etna, please!" Flonne said.

(Etna: But I'm right here...)

Etna: (On phone) The answer is... Laharl. Why? Because he crossdresses! (Is cut off)

Kizmet slammed her fist down hard on the buzzer. "Etna's right! The answer is Sugar Pop Princess Laharl!"

Laharl's long tendrils of hair stood on end. "NO IT'S NOT!" he yelled.

Kizmet ignored him. "Next question! Who is Princess Tutu... really?"

a.) Noko

b.) Me

c.) Laharl

Flonne scratched the top of her head. "Uh, take away one answer please."

"Okay!"

b.) Me

c.) Laharl

Flonne smiled. "C!"

Kizmet hit the buzzer again. "You're definitely, absolutely, one-hundred percent right!"

"NOOOOOOO!! THAT'S NOT TRUUUUUUE!!" the angered king of the Netherworld continued to scream.

The beloved, scared, ultimately most powerful girl in all the universe (also known as the author) continued her parody of the most famous game show.

"Last question! DUUUUUN! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUHHH!"

The lights of castle dimmed down low.

Kizmet nodded. "Alright. Who is a crossdresser?"

a.) Vyers a.k.a Mid-Boss

b.) Aramis

c.) Laharl

Flonne put a hand to her cheek. "Oh, my! Let's see... let's ask the audience!" she pipped.

Audience: B! C! A!

"Well Flonne, looks like you're gonna hafta pick it yourself since the audience can't deside." Kizmet told the former angel-trainee.

"Right." Flonne said. "I pick... C! FINAL ANSWER!"

Kizmet jumped up out of her seat. "YOU'RE RIGHT! FLONNE IS NOW AN OVERLORD! THE ANSWER ALSO COULD'VE BEEN MID-BOSS!"

Mid-Boss: Hey! That's not true! (Something pink falls out of his pocket) Huh? (It's a pink bow) Ack! (Stuffs it back into his pocket)

Laharl was shocked out of his mind.

"I'm not the Overlord anymore...?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Goes crazy, eats sugar, kills somebody)

Kizmet: Laharl has officially lost his mind and Flonne's the overlord! (Not like Laharl's mind wasn't lost before.) Good night everybody! Wait a minute... I ATE you Mid-Boss! How'd you come back?! (Is scared)

_As Overlord, Flonne aligned the entire castle with candy canes and flowers. She glued hearts on the walls and made everyone wear pink and white. She brainwashed everyone in the entire universe to only care about love, peace, and eternal friendship. If anyone tries to be hateful, mean, rude, or mad she makes them go crazy with goodie-goodie love stuff until their head explodes. Happy eternal love everybody! (Ding!)_

**End**

-

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed my stupid story! If it wasn't that funny then I apologize. Originally this was in ALL script format but I had to convert it since does not allow all script stories. The next story will be... A PICNIC! Due to lack of dumb ideas... Bloody days everyone! HAHAHAAA! (Eats sugar)


	2. Ending A Day With A Bang!

**A/N**: The first chapter was ONLY the beginning!

Etna: And they care why?

**A/N**: Anyways, time for the next story! Zun-zun!

-

**Story 2: Picnic Baskets!**

-

Kizmet set down the picnic basket on the blanket. "This is a picnic story! And, uh, we're at a picnic!" she said.

"No DUH!" Laharl said, rolling his eyes.

Kizmet made a face. "Be quiet! As I was saying... And err, uh..."

Flonne blinked sweetly. "I think you've run out of ideas." she said, matter-of-factly.

(Silence...)

Kizmet scowled. "GRRRR! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I HAVE NOT RUN OUTTA IDEAS! I'M JUST TRYING TO REMEMBER THEM, THAT'S ALL!" she yelled, getting all crazy.

Etna snickered. "You sure about that?" he asked. (Heart)

"Tch." Kizmet sucked her teeth. She sweatdropped. "What's on the menu?"

Mid-Boss suddenly appeared. "Nothing! I have stolen the picnic basket and –"

Everyone: Consumed ALL of the contents. We know, we KNOW.

Mid-Boss laughed. "Haaahahaha! You are correct! No one beats the Dark Ado-"

Everybody: SHUTUP!!

Mid-Boss frowned. "Aww..."

Aramis: (Tosses a prinny) Oops.

Everyone: (Blows up)

**End**

-

**A/N**: Well that was a short-ass chapter. But don't worry! I made it short on purpose! Because after this one, it gets really funny and a little crazy with a whole buncha sugary-sweetness!

Etna: She's not serious...


	3. A Little Game Of Dress Up!

**A/N**: Hey-hey-hey! It's Kizzay! (Pauses...) Okay, that doesn't sound right. Time for... DUM-DUM-DUM! The next storay!

Laharl: (Rolls his eyes) Joy to the world...

**A/N**: You wanna get flushed down the toliet again?!

Laharl: No... (Sniff)

**A/N**: Alrighty then! Forward march! Uh, into the story, I mean of course.

-

**Story 3: No Need For Dress Up!**

-

Kizmet executed her famous super-duper-high-speed-whurly-gig-waves.

"Hey everybody! How ya doin'?!"

Little Kids in the Audience: FIIIIIIINNEEEE!

"Today we're... uh... I don't know." Kizmet said, sweatdropping and scratching the back of her head.

Flonne looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and smiled. "Oooh! I know! Let's do... THE MAD SCIENTIST EXPERIMENT story!" she cheered, jumping up and down. Her tiny little black-red bat wings flapped along with her motions.

Etna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's dumb! Am I the only smart one here?"

Kizmet nodded. "Yeah. The rest of us are insanly stupid... Anyways, why not? I'll be the scientist!" she said, smiling. She started to talk in a creepy, nasty voice. "LOOK AT MY CREATION! Bwahaha! Bwaha-bwaha! BWAHAHA!" she raved, spinning around and suddenly wearing a white lab coat and a dusty pair of goggles.

Laharl backed away then sweatdropped. "What is it then?" he asked.

Kizmet scratched her cheek. "Gee! I don't know! Ahahaha! God! Retarded me!" she cried.

Aramis walked up. "Ya got that right. Last chapter, I didn't get a chance to announce my first appearance in Kizmet's story, so here I am." he said, shrugging. He stayed by Etna's side, as always.

Mid-Boss strolled into the throne room with pride. "Hello everyone! BEHOLD! My manly stride! I am pleased to see your wonderful, smiling faces! It is I! The! Dark! Ado-"

Everybody: SHUTUP!!

Mid-Boss sweatdropped and frowned, sighing. "Awww..." he complained.

Etna narrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "Ew, Mid-Boss. Where'd you come from anyways?" she demanded to know.

Mid-Boss flipped his hair gaily. "From out there!" he cried, pointing to the door.

Flonne sweatdropped. "How arsinine..."

Kizmet eyes lit up. "Hey! What do ya know?! I came from that EXACT SAME PLACE!! What a coininky-dinky!! Ahaha! Ahaha! Hahaha! I AM ONE CAN SHORT OF A SIX-PACK!!" she shouted, holding out her arms.

Everyone else: Uhhh...

Aramis got an idea. "Let's play a game! I call Uno!" he said, holding up a deck of cards.

Laharl got super excited. "Uno! Uno! Uno! UNO!!!!"

"Calm down, Prince. We know how much you like Uno. Geez..." Etna said.

Flonne smiled. "I wanna play Candyland!" she chirped.

Laharl smirked. "You WOULD wanna lay something like that. If not, then a memory game." he said, shrugging and shaking his head.

Flonne scowled. "Hey!"

Kizmet put on a devious look. "Let's play jelly bands! you know those little colored gel bands! When you pop it, you gotta do what it means!"

Everyone: Eww!

Kizmet laughed. "I'm JUST kidding!!" she assured.

Mid-Boss clapped. "Let's play dress-up! Aheeheehee! Oh, my!"

Everybody: Um, WHO asked YOU?

Flonne winked. "Okay!" she said, and dressed up as... a garbage can.

Etna gave Flonne a look. "Oh yeah. Real attractive." she muttered.

Kizmet skipped over in Laharl's direction. "Come here, Laharly-poo!"

Laharl froze when he saw what she was holding. "W-What? Where did you get that?" he asked.

Kizmet held up a pink dress. "In YOUR closet! Natural for a crossdresser to have! And can't resist putting on!" she said.

Laharl snatched the dress away and stuffed it behind the throne. He whipped out a mirror and began to fluff his hair. "Well, of course! Kizmet, darling! The fact can't be helped that I look incredibly gorgeous in woman's clothing!" he said, making kissing sounds while staring at his face's reflection.

Kizmet sweatdropped. 'Darling?' she thought.

A spotlight shinned down onto Mid-Boss. He lay his fist over his heart. "And I cannot wait until the day I am finally able to try on... Etna's outfit!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Kizmet's sweatdrop grew a billion times larger.

'What...?'

Everyone ALL Over The Netherworld, Earth, Celestia, the audience, and even YOU: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

**End**

-

**A/N**: Yay! My 3rd chappy-poo-pie! This was kind of long. The original version of this chap (in script format, and the story ended differently) was much better! Gomen nasai, gomen dakara nasai! (I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!) The next chapter should have you rolling, really! It's... go-kart racing! YEE-HAW!

Laharl: Go-kart race my ass...

**A/N**: Shut up Laharl! Besides, you don't know what the prize is yet! (Winks) Tune in next time to find it out!


	4. The 1st Annual Netherworld Go Kart Race!

**A/N**: Myoo-hoo-hoo-hooo! My fouth chap! Whoopee-whoopee! Let's begin shall weeeeee?

Aramis: Uhh...

**A/N**: WE WILL OVERCOME AND BRAINWASH THE ENTIRE WORLD WITH OUR CRAZY, SUGARY PLOTS OF EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Aramis: You're crazy.

-

**Story 4: Go-kart Racing!**

-

Kizmet took a deep breath and smiled. She held a driver's helmet underneath her right arm. She was standing in front of the steps that led up to castle's back entrance. In Laharl's backyard, she had constructed an entire raceway! Stands for the audience and everything! Demons, angels, and humans (like you and others) were pouring in. Kizmet walked up to an alter she had built. She tapped the microphone twice.

"Can I have your attention?! Today everybody, we're having a go-kart race! The grand prize is 10,000 tons of sugar! The 1st runner-up prize is 100 tons of sugar! And the 2nd runner-up prize is the loser's head - barbequed on a stick! Honey BBQ Sauce by Pepperhead Jack to go with the head is optional!"

Audience: Ooooooooh!

Kizmet winked. "So! Let' get started! Let's get retarded! Hey, let's get started, to get retarded!" she called.

Laharl put on a look out determination. "I'm gonna win that SUGAR!" he declared. He was ready to go, in a red go-kart that said 'Overlord' on the side.

Flonne was getting very giddy. "Ooh-hoo-hoo! I pray I win! Hee!" she quipped, clapping her hands together. She was in a white go-kart that said 'Love Will Prevail!' on the side.

Etna sweatdropped. "Whatever..." she retorted. Her black go-kart said 'Shut Up And Kiss My Ass!'. (Kizmet: Yes, very charming.)

Mid-Boss flipped a strand of his raven-colored hair before putting on his helmet. "Yes! It is time for the one who shall overcome all! I will win! Because I am Vyers! The Dark! Ado-"

Everyone scowled and looked in his direction. "SHUTUP!!" they all screamed.

Mid-Boss literally cried and snapped his fingers. "Aw, shoot! I'll never get to say my whole name..." he whined. His go-kart was indigo with the phrase 'Adonic Dude' on the side.

Aramis scratched his head. "Um, why am I in this again?" he asked. Aramis's green go-kart had the title 'Zombinator'.

A sexy girl with red-brown hair got very excited when the cameras landed on her. The bell on her choker jingled. "Whee! Mt first appearance in Kizzi-chan's story!" Alternate Netherworld Overlord Priere cried, thrusting her fist up into the air and outstretching her wings. Her lavender go-kart said 'Alternate Girl'.

A prinny frowned. "This is totally wrong, dood." it said. Its go-kart was blue with the word, of course, 'Dood'.

Kizmet smiled ear-to-ear as always. "YAY!" she cheered. Her go-kart was magenta with "Krazy Kizzi-Chan" on the side.

Kizmet started the race from her own go-kart. "Ready... Set...... GO!!!!" she yelled.

Everybody went zooming off like crazy! The crowd went wild! (This is starting to sound like Raceway Park, isn't it?)

Laharl: (Is driving the craziest) YEAH! (Gets a rocket power-up) AHAHAHAAA!!! (Shoots it at the prinny)

Prinny: DOOD!! (It and the go-kart explode, causing Aramis to loose control)

Tears sprayed from Aramis's eyes. "AAAAAAAAAHH!! ETNA, HELP ME!!" he cried.

Kizmet drove up by Aramis and bumped her go-kart into him on purpose, causing him to go flying off of the course. "Too late! Two down, five to go!" she said.

Etna: (Gets a speed-up. Goes so fast she makes Priere go spinning uncontrollably when she zooms past)

Priere: WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! (Is blown off course by a bomb set by Mid-Boss)

Mid-Boss took off his helmet while driving, JUST so he could flip his stupid hair again. "Haaaahahaha! You'll never be able to catch me! I am the ultimate! I am unsurpassed! I! Am! The Dark Ado-"

Kizmet came up behind him. "SHUTUP!!" she yelled, and blasted him with a homing missle.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mid-Boss cried. His kart exploded. "AHH!!" he screamed, and was fried to a crisp.

Flonne was having too much fun to even really pay that much attention. "Hee-hee-hee-hee!!" she giggled, and shot a rocket at Laharl.

Laharl: (Crazily dodges it) Haha! You'll never hit me! (Has that rabid, addicted, obsessed, crazy look in his eyes. Very scary, yet funny.)

Flonne smirked and threw something at Laharl.

Laharl caught it and looked at it. "Huh?" he said. It was a picture of a sexy lady, in an even sexier pose. "Ack!" Laharl yelped, despite the fact his nose started to bleed. He shook his head. "No!" he yelled, tossing the picture away. He covered his eyes. "IT BURNS!" he screamed, and slowed down because of this.

Flonne sped past him. "Hee-hee!"

"You cheater!" Laharl accused, rubbing his eyes.

Kizmet zipped right past Laharl too, shooting a rocket as she went. "HA!!"

Laharl was blown far off course. "AAHHH!! NOOO!! MY SUGAR!!" he yelled, crying as he flew through the air.

Etna picked up a bomb power-up and planted it in front of Flonne as she passed by. "Take that, ya goodie-goodie!" she snickered.

Flonne yelped. Her go-kart was damaged but she was still going.

Etna gritted her teeth. Flonne was always messing her plans up. "GGGRRRRR!!" she growled. Suddenly, Etna was thrown off course. "N-N-NOOOO!!"

Kizmet emerged from the dust "Nyaa-nyaa-nyaa! Pyo-pyo-pyo!" she laughed. (Had used a hammer and smacked Etna to the side.) "Now, it's down to you and me, Flonne!" she said, Laharl's same crazy look appearing in her eyes.

Flonne nodded happily. "Okay!" she said. She quickly got a rocket power-up and shot it at Kizmet.

Kizmet put up a barrier. "HA!!" she said, and bumped her go-kart into Flonne's.

Flonne's kart moved over to the edge of the course. "Oh!" she said, worry in her eyes.

Kizmet started going crazy. "HA! HA! HAHAHA! I'M WINNING!"

Flonne worked up all of her courage. "NO!!!!" she declared, and put all her might into her last push against Kizmet's kart.

Kizmet: (Looks at YOU, the reader) What, you thought this was going elsewhere? Too bad!

Kizmet blew Flonne off course with a rocket. "HAHA! AUTHOR POWUH!!" Kizmet bellowed.

Flonne wailed her arms and legs around. "I LOOOOOOST!!!"

Kizmet: HAHAHAHAHAAA! THIS WAS LIKE FREAKY FLIERS ON WHEELS! OR SPEED PUNKS! IT'S JUST SO DELECTIBLE! (Goes through the finish line)

Laharl scowled deep. "Aw, that sucked! I didn't win! Okay, show's over. Go read something else! Not this crap! Leave! Go away!"

Priere walked up beside him. "You're just mad because you don't get any prizes. Something that I don't care about." she said, her tail wagging.

Kizmet: That's cause you suck, Laharl! Haahahahahaa! (Runs away with all of the prizes)

Flonne smiled. "Aw, she's so mean to you Laharl! Hee-hee!"

Laharl: (Sniffs)

**End**

-

**A/N**: My fouth chap! This chap and the first were my favorite so far. I had so much fun typing them! Don't worry! I'll be continuing it very soon! The next chap will feature... Kareoke!

Priere: Finally! A chance to display my beautiful voice!

Aramis: Yeah right... Your fantasy land.

Priere: Grrrrr! You DARE doubt my mighty pipes?! SUFFER! (Acciendently kills Aramis) Oops...


	5. Disgaea Kareoke: Live!

**A/N**: (Sings) The fifth cha-ah-ah-ah-aaaahp-teeer! It's so absolutely delectible! It! Is! So-oh-oh-oooh! Wonderful! Won-der-ful!

Mid-Boss: In other words, she's trying to tell you it's about singing.

**A/N**: You HAVE to ruin the mood, don't cha? Don't worry, I'll get you later on in the chapter... So let's start reading everybody!

-

**Story 5: "Disgaea Kareoke: Live!"**

-

"Zzzzzzzzz..." Kizmet snored, a miniature pool of drool forming around her mouth on the table she was napping on.

Laharl sighed. "She's asleep. Finally, nothing to worry about. No stupid, sugar-crazed adventures today." he said, relieved.

Kizmet woke up immediately. "Time for stupid, sugar-crazed adventures!!" she cried, bright and joyful.

Laharl sweatdropped and frowned. "Aw, man!" he said.

Flonne suddenly fluttered in onto the scene with her tiny wings. "Yeah Kizzi, but what are we going to do?" she asked sweetly.

Etna looked up. She was using on of her prinny subordinates as a stool. "Yeah, I'm out of ideas." she said.

"Dood!" squeaked the poor prinny.

Kizmet tapped her chin. "Hm... You're right. Ah? Oh! Wait! An idea!" she cried, smacking her fist into her palm.

"What is it?" questioned Laharl.

Kizmet puffed up her chest with pride. "Kareoke night! Everyone's invited!" she announced.

Flonne's eyes lit up with flames of excitement. "Cool!"

"Uh, singing? I don't think so. I don't 'do' singing." Etna retorted.

Laharl scowled. "Me either."

Kizmet smirked. "You... Ahaha... YOU HAVE TO!!!!" she screamed.

Laharl & Etna: Eeep! Okay-okay!

Later that night, the castle was all set up for the event. Balloons in the air, streamed adorned the castle walls, and a giant stage with accents and a spotlight was constructed especially for this night, all within three hours! Courtesy of Kizmet, of course. (Who else...) Demons, humans, and angels from all over came to witness the great singing contest!

Kizmet jumped up on stage and grabbed a microphone. "Welcome! This is... 'Disgaea Kareoke: Live!'. We're coming to you straight from the Netherworld, home of our beloved Overlord Laharl! Cause nobody else would give him a home." Kizmet wisecracked.

"Hey!" Laharl yelled.

Kizmet ignored him, AS USUAL. "Our contestants are Laharl, Flonne, Etna, Aramis, Priere, the prinnies, Me, and... well that's it!"

Mid-Boss whipped himself up on the stage. "No-no! Do not forget me!" he announced himself.

Laharl made a face. "Sheesh! Where do you come from all the time?! Who lets you in here?!" he demanded to know.

Etna shot Mid-Boss a like-wise glance. "I know, right?"

Mid-Boss flipped his hair. "Why should it matter? I am here now, and I will prove my supremacy by winning the contest! Haaaaahahaha! In name of my own honor! No one is better than I, Vyers! The Dark! Adon-"

Everyone: SHUTUP!!

Mid-Boss: But-

Everyone: SHUTUP!!

Mid-Boss: Why can't I ever-

Everyone: SHUTUP!!

Mid-Boss: I-

The Whole Universe: SHUTUP!!!!

Mid-Boss: Aw...

Kizmet picked up the mike again. "Now that Mid-Boss has finally shut his lamo ass the hell up, we'll have the first contestant perform! Aramis!" she said, clapping.

Aramis was very nervous. He had no idea what to sing. No one had rehearsed. "Um, uh... Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."

Audience: BOO!! (Aramis is given the boot)

Kizmet chuckled a little. "Next is Etna!"

Etna began a rap about hatred, and violence, and drugs, and taking over the universe, and killing Laharl! (Smile)

"Hey!" Laharl yelled. Again.

"Errr... Okay. Thank you, Etna... Now, it's the prinnies!" Kizmet said.

The prinnies come on and start singing the Red Moon song.

Audience: BOO!! (They give them the boot, causing them to explode on their way out, of course.)

Kizmet held out her hands. "Priere!"

Priere: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride! You're toxic, I'm slippin' under!

Perverts in the Audience: She's talkin' to us!

Kizmet walked over. "Um, NO!" she said, and kicked them out. "Priere! That was very good! Now it's me! Ahem..."

Audience: BOO!!

Kizmet exploded. "HEY! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE! YOU ALL WANNA DIE?!"

Audience: No...

"Alrighty then! I win automatically! Hahaha! Next is Flonne!" she said sweetly.

Flonne: What the world needs now! Is love, sweet love! It's the only thing that there's just, too little of!!

Laharl ran all the way up on stage and yelled in Flonne's face. "BOO!! BOO!!"

Flonne gasped. "Hey! Don't denounce the vocals of love! We need love! We need love! We NEED IT!!" she cried, then was pulled off stage by a cane. "ACK!"

Kizmet rolled her eyes. "Go Laharl! It's your turn now!" she said.

Laharl: Alright! (Jumps up on stage) Hey mama! This that beat that make ya groove, mama! Get on the floor and move ya booty, mama! We the blast mastas all up in the jamma! So shake ya bambaba! Come on now, hey mama! This that beat that-

"OKAY LAHARL! You qualified! And last, and DEFINATELY least, Mid-Boss!" Kizmet shouted.

Mid-Boss: (Sings his OWN song that HE made up) Dark Adonis power! Feel the burn inside! Believe me, I will pull through! To be a thousand times better than yooooou! I am The Dark Ado-

Everyone: SHUTUP!! YOU LOSE AUTOMATICLY BY DEFAULT!!

Mid-Boss: Aww...

Everyone: HAHAHA!

You: HAHAHA!

Aramis ran back up on stage. "I have a song now! Bye-bye-bye! Don't wanna be fool for you! Just so I co-"

"BOO ARAMIS, BOO!!" the audience cried.

"Too bad Aramis you still suck! Goodnight, folks!" Kizmet said, waving at the cameras. In the background was a crying Aramis, a singing Laharl (still singing "Hey Mama"), a disappointed Mid-Boss, and a quizzical Priere.

Priere: Um, so do I win or what?

**End**

Priere: Hey! (Scowl)

**Really End**

-

**A/N**: I'll update this again soon. A couple of friends of mine and I love it when Mid-Boss tries to say "I am The Dark Adonis" but either me (Kizmet) or everybody cuts him off by saying "SHUTUP!!" because we don't wanna hear it! Haha! I wonder if I'll ever let him say it...... Mmm, NO!

Mid-Boss: Aww... (Sniff)


	6. The Magical Toilet of Wishes!

**A/N**: YAY! MY SIXTH CHAPTER! This is going to be SUCH a GREAT chapter everybody! Ahahahahaha!

Etna: (Calls the nearest rehabilitation center.)

**A/N**: ANYWAYS! Please enjoy this!

-

**Story 6: The Great Toilet Spectacle!**

-

"Hey everybody!" Kizmet cried, waving her arms around in circles. "Today, so far, all we know is that something having to do with a toilet is going to happen!"

(Silence.)

Kizmet sweatdropped and looked around. "Uh... Okay. Well! Let's bring out the Toilet of Wishes!"

(Some of Laharl's vassals wheel out a toilet.)

Laharl scrunched up his face into a nasty scowl. "What the hell? A toilet that grants wishes? Are you serious? I'm gettin' outta here..." he said, and started to leave.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Laharl came back immediately. "Yes ma'am..." he shivered, sniffling.

Flonne popped up, her red bows bouncing. "How does it work?" she asked, happily.

Kizmet displayed a badly drawn (a 2-year-old's crayon art, actually) diagram of how the toilet worked. "You toss in a quarter or more, yell your wish into it, flush it, and then whatever you wish for should either happen or come out of the toilet!" she explained, and quickly took down the diagram.

Everyone: Umm...

Kizmet cracked a stupid smile. "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?!"

Mid-Boss jumped up and down excitedly. "Oooh! Me! Me!" he cried.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Etna.

"I jumped in through one of the windows! Haha!" Mid-Boss said, posing.

Laharl crossed his arms across his chest. "Dumbass. Why didn't you just use the door?"

Mid-Boss face faulted. (Also known as an anime fall, everybody.)

Flonne got really pumped up. "I'll go first!" she said. She went up to toilet and tossed a quarter in. "I wish for a candy bar!" she cried, and flushed the toilet. "Oh boy, oh boy!" she chimed. A candy bar popped up from out of the toilet. "YAY!"

Etna gave her a look. "A candy bar?"

Flonne: (Takes wrapper off of candy bar and starts to eat it.) Wall... Ince a condy bor is owy wurth abut tweny fiye cent...

Kizmet stuck her finger in her ear and twisted it around. "What?!"

Flonne swallowed. "I said, since a candy bar is only worth about twenty-five cents, I got that. If I were to wish for something of greater value, it wouldn't be like the real thing. Okay? It'd be like buying it off of the street market."

Kizmet's eyes lit up. "Oh! You mean those cassettes for three dollars and the DVDs for five dollars?" she asked.

Everyone: Err...

Aramis: (Acciendently flushes himself down the toilet.) AHH!!

Kizmet shrugged. "Well, that's the end of Aramis... Who cares?! Next!"

Laharl waved crazily and began hopping up and down like a madman. "ME!! ME!!"

"You wanna make a wish that badly? I thought you didn't want to?" Etna said.

"NO! I gotta pee! Real bad!" he yelled, running over to the magical wishing bowl. He unzipped his pants and immediately began using the toilet. (Ho-hum...)

All Girls: EWW! (Turn away)

Kizmet exploded. "HEY!! QUIT PISSIN' IN THE TOLIET OF WISHES!!" she exclaimed. Kizmet smacked Laharl upside the head and flushed him down the toilet.

Laharl: Ahhhhhh!! (Swirls away)

Kizmet sighed. "Alright, alright! Show's over! Let's pack it up boys!" she motioned.

(Laharl's vassals start to take the toilet away.)

Mid-Boss frowned. "HEY! What about, moi? I didn't get to make a wish yet!" he complained.

Kizmet smirked. "And you never will, too bad!" she said, and stuck out her tongue.

"Grrr! How DARE you! I do NOT deserve such unfairness! For I surpass all and cannot be overcome! I am! The Dark Ado-"

Entire Netherworld: SHUTUP!!

Aramis: (Comes back) SHUTUP!!

Laharl: (Comes back) SHUTUP!!

Kizmet: (Punches Mid-Boss hard in the face) SHUTUP!!

Toliet of Wishes: SHUTUP!!

Everyone stared at the toilet.

Toilet of Wishes: Hi! My name's Jimmy! And this is my girlfriend, 2000 Flushes! You can just call her Marsha!

Everyone screamed and ran away. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kizmet walked up to the camera. "No toilets or bathroom products of any kind were harmed in this film... Though the people who were flushed down them were."

Aramis & Laharl: Aww...

**End**

-

**A/N**: Wee! I rushed this chapter! I'll try and make sure I don't do that again! Though it was still pretty funny, right?

Etna: No.

**A/N**: (Flushes Etna down the Toilet of Wishes.) Now if THAT'S not funny, then I don't know WHAT is.

Toilet of Wishes: YUMMY!!

**A/N**: Um... Please review my fic! But you don't have to review this chapter if you don't want to... you definitely don't. It was retarded. And I'M NOT RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! (Is referring to Chapter 3.) It just sounds that way, that's all!

Everyone: Yeah, right...


	7. The 7th Annual Sugar Muffin Parade!

**A/N**: The seventh chapter is going to be an absolute blast! Whoopee! It's been a while since I'm made this stuff up! (The past six chapters were previously typed and had to be revised.) Now it's showtime!

Laharl: So what? Big deal over absolutely nothing.

**-**

**Story 7: Magical Love Angel Nurse Laharl!**

**-**

Laharl: What the fuck! Change that shit!

Kizmet: Tch, fine. Whatever!

**-**

**Story 7: Porn Galore!**

**-**

Some Random Horny Bitch: Ooooh! Yeah! (Fingers herself.)

Kizmet: That better?

Laharl: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH! (Temporarily dies.)

Kizmet: HAhAHaHAhahAAHAhahaHAHAa! Just playin' with ya.

**-**

**Story 7: The Sugar Muffin Parade, Yay!**

**-**

Kizmet jumped high into air, holding her fist above her head with extreme pride. "YEEEEAAAAAAAAHH!" she cheered, her purple skort wavering in the wind. (Just to make a note on Kismet's usual outfit, in addition to her light magenta hair and lime green eyes. It's just like a sailor girl's school uniform except with a purple mini skirt with visible purple mini shorts underneath it, purple cuffs, and a purple collar. The stripes on the collar and cuffs and the bandana that's worn around the neck are a bright pale yellow color. Like a banana, let's say. She also wears thigh-length cyan and baby blue striped socks with purple sneakers.)

In other words, Kizmet dresses almost as crazy as she actually is.

"What's your deal?" Etna asked, staring at her. Laharl, Kizmet, and the gang were standing in front of the castle because they were getting ready to go somewhere. Kizmet landed on her feet and smiled. "We're going to the 7th Annual Netherworld Sugar Muffin Parade! Ahahahaaa!" she gawked.

"Sugar muffin parade? What's that?" Flonne asked, blinking innocently as always. "Yeah, and who the hell approved it? I aint' receive no request for that dumbass sounding renegade!" Laharl spat. "I APPROVED IT! BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY AND YOU ALL BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHTY POWER OF MY MIGHTY, SUGAR-ADDICTED, AND GLORIOUS IRON FISTS! WHICH TYPE THIS MIGHTY-ASS STORY!" Kizmet bellowed. Everyone shuddered in fear except Laharl. "I can take you on!" he yelled. Kizmet smirked.

**Please Stand By... Thank You For Your Patience. You May Now Return To Your Originally Scheduled Program.**

Laharl: Oh... My... SPINE! (Is lying on the ground, temporarily crippled.)

"Where was I? Oh yeah! SUGAR MUFFIN PARADE!" Kizmet screamed, and ran off. "Come on Laharl, we've got to follow Kizmet to the market plaza because that's where the parade is. I thought you liked sugar?" Flonne said. "I do... But... Oh, go ahead Love Freak! I'll catch up! As soon as... The pain... STOPS! AHHH!" Laharl cried (literally). Flonne shrugged and skipped on ahead.

"We're here! The Sugar Muffin Parade! Honoring the holy sugar muffin! Passed down though many generations of demon, angel, and human! The sugar muffin consists of 99 percentsugar, 0.5 percent muffin, and 0.5 percent idiotic joy!"

"Umm..." Flonne, Etna, and Laharl's vassals mumbled when they reached the market plaza and heard the announcer speak.

"That's right!" Kizmet screeched, jumping up on stage. "This event is sponsored by me! So you better heed the motto! 'Enjoy it – Or else!'. To kick off this mighty festival I will unveil the universe's largest sugar muffin!" she cried, and yanked the rope that was dangling next to her. A large red curtain that was behind her opened, and a muffin that was almost the size of Laharl's castle came into view. The audience was shocked. "Those with weak constitutions (in this case, a.k.a diabetes), please leave the area. OR DIE!" Kizmet screamed.

"Alright! A SUGAR MUFFIN!" Laharl cheered. (Kizmet: Hey, you're finally all better.) He ran towards it at lightning speed.

SMACK!

"Ouch! Hey!" Laharl yelled. Kizmet had just whacked him over the head with a frying pan. (Where'd she get that from?) "No one eats the muffin until I say so! It is a festival so there are games to play and prizes to be won!" she said. "Oh, goodie!" Flonne pipped. "Can the prizes hurt people?" Etna asked. Kizmet paused for a moment. "Yes! If used in the right manner!" she replied. "Yay!" Etna cried. "Who do you plan on hurting?" Laharl asked. Etna smirked. "Oh wouldn't you like to know..." she chuckled. Laharl sweatdropped.

"The first game is 'Water Blasters'! Squirt your best friends with water guns until they cry for mercy!" Kizmet said. "And that's a game how?" Flonne asked. "Err... You get one minute. Who makes their friend cry the longest wins?" Kizmet said, scratching her head. "That's easy." said Etna. She grabbed Aramis's hand. "Hey, I don't cry that easily." he said. Etna took a water gun and pulled the trigger once. "OwWwWwWw!" Aramis wailed.

"Etna wins by default! Here's your prize!" Kizmet announced, giving her a pack of clay. "What the..." Etna muttered. "It's not just any ordinary clay! Toss it at Laharl!"

Etna did so.

BOOM!

Laharl coughed. He was covered in soot. "Why is this the third time I've been hurt today?" he asked. "Well, look one the bright side! That was only the first time that something exploded in your face today!" Kizmet said. "TIME TA EAT THE SUGAR MUFFIN!"

"I don't think so! Haaahahahaaa!"

"Huh?" everyone said, looking up.

A giant robot was holding the muffin above its head. A man climbed from out of it. His long raven hair flowed in the wind. Kizmet rolled. "Not him again. Just great... It's –"

"- The Dark Ado-"

"SHUT! UP!"

"Fine! You may win this time but –"

"We win every time." everyone told Mid-Boss plainly.

"Grrrr... What-EVER! I will take the giant sugar muffin to my castle and eat it myself! That way, no of you get anything! Haaahahahaaa!" Mid-Boss cried.

Kizmet scowled. "First of all, if we let you do that you're gonna be one fat ass! Second of all, that's MY muffin!" she growled. Mid-Boss just hopped back into his mecha and began to walk off. "Oh no you don't!" Kizmet yelled, running after it. "Kizmet, you'll never catch him." Flonne said sadly, since the muffin was gone. Kizmet winked. "You're forgetting one thing! I! Am! Kizzi-chan!" she cried. A pair of devil and angel wings spouted from her back and she flew up to the head of the robot.

"Huh?" Mid-Boss said.

"You dare steal what's mine! You bastard!" Kizmet yelled. Mid-Boss sweatdropped. "She looks mad... Um, I'm sorry! I'll give it back!" he cried. "Not good enough! You never mess with Kizmet's sugar!" Kizmet yelled. She flew high above Mid-Boss's mecha and hundreds of tiny balls of light began to form around her. She held her hands up and the energy balls collected into them. "AUTHOR'S WRATH!" she screamed, and threw them down towards Mid-Boss. They exploded on contract, and destroyed everything in the area.

"So! How'd I do?" Kizmet asked, when she returned. Kizmet blinked. "Oops! I destroyed the market plaza! My bad!" she said. Laharl and all of his vassals were sprawled out across the ground. "Next time... I will win! Because I! Am the Dark! Ado-"

"SHUTUP!" Kizmet screamed, and blasted Mid-Boss with her laser eye beams. She began to eat her sugar muffin all by herself. "You snooze, you loose." Flonne sniffed. "Aw, I wanted to taste the muffin." she cried.

"And is it just me... Or did that attack seem vaguely familiar?" Laharl muttered.

**End**

**-**

**A/N**: This was the first time I updated this in a while! I'm sorry for my absence! Hee-hee. I really rushed this chap so that's why it wasn't spectacular. My favorite part was the beginning with the fake chapter titles.

Laharl: That was my least favorite.

Flonne: I'd like to see Laharl become a magical guardian of love!

Laharl: No you wouldn't!

**A/N**: Oh, really? Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that! Hm-hm-hm! The next chapter with feature... the circus! (Warning: Kaleido Star parody alert. But you probably already saw that coming. So never mind.)

Etna: Aw, hell no...


	8. Presenting Disgaea Star!

**A/N**: Hello-hello again everyone! (Gee, it's been a while since I updated my other story, "Calling of Light". Don't worry! I'm just taking an itsy-bitsy break from it, that's all.) Um, what did I say I was doing? A circus skit?

Laharl: Skit? This aint' Mad TV! Don't treat it like it is!

**A/N**: You want me to bring out that hussy from the last chapter?

Laharl: NOOOOOO!

**A/N**: Alrighty then! Just sit and be good. Hmm... What else? Oh yeah! Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday are due to be in the story! Seriously, they are! I just didn't plan for them to come in until chapter ten. (Hears growling from audience.) Eh-heh-heh! Just be patient! The next two chapters will go fast, you'll see! Please note that there are a few changes in the previous chapter.

**-**

**Story 8: Time For The Traveling CRAZY NIGHTMARE Circus! Where Everyone's Dreams Are... ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS! HAHAHAHA!**

**-**

Flonne: (Sweatdrops.) Again with the fake chapter titles?

Kizmet: Sorry, sorry. Just couldn't help myself after the previous chapter. Hee-hee.

**-**

**Story 8: Presenting... Disgaea Star!**

**-**

Laharl lazily walked into the throne hall from his room. He'd just awaken from his week-long nap. Laharl yawned quite audibly, two fangs showing from either corner of his mouth.

"What I miss..." he mumbled

Two ninjas dropped down from the ceiling. "HIIIIIIIYAAAAH!" one of them cried. Laharl was a little surprised. "What the...!" he cried. The other one did a cat-like pose that was so cute, there was NO way possible you'd be dumb enough to believe that they were a REAL ninja.

"Nin-nin-nin!" she giggled.

Laharl rolled his eyes. "Kizzi-chan. Flonne. What are you doing?" he wanted to know, folding his arms. He smirked a little. Flonne was kind of cute...

"What with that blushing on your face, Laharl-kun?" Kizmet asked. Laharl blinked. "N-nothing! And what's with you calling me Laharl-kun? Stop it." he said. "Besides, I'm one thousand three hundred and thirteen years old. You're thirteen. I'm WAAAY older than you."

"Shut up! I am not thirteen! This is my story and I say I'm one thousand four hundred and one. So there." Kizmet yelled. She ripped off her ninja outfit. Underneath she had on some awfully wacky clothes. "I, Ringmaster Kizmet, assemble this stage!" she cried. Suddenly the entire throne hall was transformed into a circus arena. Laharl gawked at it. "What the hell did you just do to my throne!" he yelled.

"Cheer up, it'll be back. It took a mini vacation." Kizmet assured him.

Etna walked in and looked around. She turned around. "I'm just going to walk the other way..." he muttered. "GET BACK HERE!" Kizmet cried. "RANDOMNESS IS NOT RANDOMNESS WITHOUT MORE THAN THREE PEOPLES!" Etna snapped her fingers. "Damn."

"Um, the audience doesn't look very happy." Flonne said, pointing. Demons and humans were strapped down to their seats and had clothes pins pinched onto their eyelids to force them to watch. "Oh they'll be okay!" Kizmet said cheesily. Flonne sweatdropped. "I don't think this is a safe idea." Kizmet laughed. "Well, of course not! It's not dangerous, then it's not fun! THOSE WITH WEAK CONSTITUTIONS PLEASE LEAVE THE ARENA! THEN AGAIN, BY LEAVING THAT MAKES YOU ALL PUNKS!"

Aramis began to run away. "Oh no ya don't! You're in the first act!" Kizmet said. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Disgaea Star! Cannonball Boy Aramis will be the first act!"

"Cannonball Boy?" Etna wondered. "Um." Aramis mumbled. "Shut up and go!" Kizmet said, stuffing him into this giant cannon. "Will this hurt?" he cried from inside the canal. Kizmet picked up the trigger and thought about it. "Mmmmmm... HELL YEAH!" Kizmet cried, and yanked it hard. A loud explosion rang throughout the walls as Aramis rocketed though the ceiling. Kizmet blinked as everyone else just stared. "Well... That's the end of Aramis." she said. "You always say that everytime you blast him or get rid of him." Etna said. "That's cuz' pickin' on Aramis is fun!"

"I'm going to do my own circus act in order to show off my greatness!" Laharl announced. "On the flying trapeze! Watch my graceful maneuvers through the air! As I cut through it like that of a swift butter knife!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, Laharl? You sure that you didn't switch places with Mid-Boss or something?" Flonne whispered. "No? Why? What's wrong?" Laharl asked, his eyes sparkling with pride. "Is it wrong that I... That I will strive to be the next... Disgaea Star!"

"No-no-NO! It is I, would will be the next Disgaea Star! All like that title that glitters and shines bright like gold will be mine!" an annoyingly familiar voice called. Everybody looked up towards the other side of the arena. Mid-Boss (who else?) was standing on one of the trapeze bars. "My majestic moves will overthrow everyone!" he cried. Kizmet sighed. "Not this dumbass again."

Laharl suddenly came flying from out of nowhere and kicked Mid-Boss in the face, causing him to loose balance of course and fall off of the trapeze. "ACK!" Mid-Boss cried. Some of Laharl's vassals removed the lower net, in order to let Mid-Boss smash into the floor. Mid-Boss sat up slowly after his head collided with the tile. "W-w-what was that for?" he questioned. "First of all, you suck! Second of all, the only Disgaea Star there is is moi!" Laharl shouted, tossing his hair about.

"I swear that that boy's in gay mode today." Kizmet mumbled. "But how could you do such a thing? I do not deserve to be treated in such a way! Do you know who I am? I am the Dark Adon-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" the universe screamed.

Mid-Boss looked down at the ground and sniffed. "Aww... I'll never get to say my whole name..."

"Damn straight." Kizmet acknowledged the fact, in her own way... "Okay. Show's over. PACK IT UP, BOYS!" she yelled.

"But I didn't get to prove that I'm a Disgaea Star!" Laharl said. "Yeah! And I was going to sing a song about love and friendship!" Flonne cried, starting to demonstrate.

"Everybody needs a friend! When in need they'll be there indeed! Indeed! The circle of friends never ever, ever ends! Sharing is caring and-"

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!" Laharl cried, covering his ears. In doing this, he accidentally slipped and fell off of the trapeze. He too hit the floor with a sickening thud. "Why am I always getting hurt?" Laharl asked. "Because you're Kizmet's favorite." Etna said. "Shit." Laharl swore.

Kizmet snapped her fingers and the throne hall returned completely to normal. She sat herself on Laharl's throne. "Now wasn't that the best circus performance you ever saw in the world!" she cried. "Not really. Because there were only two acts and a half, sort of, and it didn't make a lot of sense." a random passerby commented. Kizmet picked up a prinny and tossed it at the passerby. "Not again, dood!" the prinny cried (literally) as it exploded on contact.

"And now I will go eat peanut butter BBQ chicken that is smothered in peppercorns and capers." Kizmet said, and walked away.

"Ewww!" everyone said, and stared as she walked away. Because she sounded serious.

**End**

**-**

**A/N**: Wasn't that fantastical!

Etna: I guess so.

**A/N**: What do you mean you guess so? It was! The next chapter will take place on a tropical island in the Netherworld as we all participate in a surfing contest! Narly, dudes!

Laharl: Um, did you spell that right? (Isn't that 'gnarly'?)

**A/N**: (Shruggs.) Doesn't matter. The point is... Get ready for wet n' wild fun! (No! NOT the water amusement park!)


	9. Surf's Up, Dudes!

**A/N**: The ninth chapter! We're gonna have two special guests! (BEWARE: A SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT FINISH THE GAME OF PHANTOM BRAVE!)

Mid-Boss: What she means to say is that this chapter will be all about moi and I will finally get to say my entire name. She also means that this story will be entitled to me and it will be under my full control along with the rest of the Netherworld.

**A/N**: A-heh-heh-heh. YOU take control of THIS story... MY ASS! (Numerous deadly sounds are heard in the background. Blood splatters against the camera screen...)

**-**

**Story 9: Surf's Up, Dudes!**

**-**

"This island's so breezy!"

"It's prettyful!"

"That's not a word."

"This is so relaxing for a change!"

"This is... So NOT the Netherworld."

Kizmet, Flonne, Laharl, and Priere all blinked at Etna. "It's not?" they questioned. Etna shook her head. "There aren't any islands THIS tiny in the Netherworld. And the islands there are aren't this nice at all. Nowhere near this exotic." she said. "But it looks familiar..."

Kizmet's blank expression turned into a cheery one. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot! I transported us here!" she said. "Huh?" Flonne asked. They all were sitting on the sandy beach of a tiny island with a few palm trees and a cute little cottage house...

A lightbulb turned on above Laharl's head. "Oh! Isn't this Phantom Isle? This is where Ash and Marona live... WHAT! What the HELL are we doing HERE!" he demanded to know. Etna and Flonne giggled. "What's the matter? Still pissed that they beat you and that you couldn't become the 'Supreme Phantom Overlord'? Ahahaha!" Etna joked. Laharl scowled. "Shut you mouths! And it's not like they didn't beat you too." he pointed out. "Excuses, excuses!" Priere said, waving her finger.

Kizmet stood up. "I brought us here to have a surfing contest! It'll be us, Marona's gang, and... Whoever else drops by I guess. We won't have to worry about Mid-Boss because there's no way he can locate us here in a different world that's in a different time zone." she explained. Flonne nodded. "Yeah. The year here is nine hundred seventy five, or something like that." she said. (Can't remember exactly.)

"Etna-chan! Flonne-chan! Laharl-chan!"

Everybody turned around. A cute little girl with bright lime green hair and darker green eyes ran towards them, waving. Once she reached them, she caught her breath a little. "Marona! Hi-hi!" Flonne pipped. Priere sweatdropped. "Is it me or do Marona and Flonne sound a little bit the same?" she asked. (I know in Phantom Brave they changed Flonne's VA around. Don't slash me. I'm just going with logics, here.) Kizmet nodded. "Well..."

Flash!

"Marona-chan..."

"Ash!" Flonne chirped. The much taller and older boy who now stood beside Marona scratched his dark, messy blue hair. His eyes were that of a crimson like Laharl's, except much darker. "Hello again. Who are these two?" he asked, referring to the sexy demon girl and the strangely dressed one. "That's what I was about to ask." Marona replied. "I'm Kizmet! If you haven't noticed, you are in my story. Since this is my story world and I'm the author of it, everybody has to do what I say! We came to your island to have a surfin' contest!" Kizmet cried. Marona and Ash blinked cluelessly, giant sweatdrops rolling down the sides of their temples.

"I'm Priere. I'm the Overlord of the Alternate Netherworld." Priere introduced herself. "There's another one?" Marona asked, amazed. "Yeah-yeah, but it's not as cool as mine." Laharl added. Priere whacked him up sideways. "Don't talk about my kingdom that way, fool!" she yelled. Laharl sucked his teeth. "Laharl-san. We meet again." Ash mumbled. Laharl turned a little bit pink and looked the other way. "Howdy."

Kizmet looked at the two of them. Devil horns popped up from out of her head. "Hee-hee-hee-hee! I smell a shounen-ai fic!" she sniveled. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ash and Laharl screamed. "Just pressin' yer buttons, heh-heh! I would never type that, calm down! But... I won't blow the thought completely out of mind... SO! SURFING! Get out those surf boards, baby!" Kizmet announced.

"From where?" Etna asked. "There." replied Kizmet. A beach goods shop appeared from out of nowhere. Marona and Ash were speechless. "No worries, it'll go away EVENTUALLY!" Kizmet said, as everybody ran towards it. "Eventually...?" Ash mumbled.

"But there aren't any waves good for surfing out here! This island's surrounded by water but it's calm water." Marona said. Kizmet snapped her fingers and a wave suddenly completely washed over Marona's tiny body and swept her out to sea. "There are good waves now!" Kizmet squealed. Ash went ballistic. "MARONA-CHAN!" he panicked, going crazy. He ran up to Kizmet and grabbed her. "Bring her BACK! NOW!" he yelled. "Don't worry. Laharl's got her." Kizmet said cooly. Ash let go and looked out towards the water. Laharl carried Marona all the way back up to shore. "Are you okay, Marona-chan?" Laharl asked, all too innocently...

"Hai! Arigatou, Laharl-chan!" Marona thanked and hugged him, blushing. Laharl turned around and stuck his tongue out at Ash. Ash exploded inside. 'How dare he! He's... He's trying to steal Marona-chan's affection away from me! I won't let him do it!' he thought to himself, scowling deep. "Okay! Contest rules! You surf and crap, of course. But what makes the contest are the tricks you pull off and winning the race!" Kizmet said. "Race?" Flonne asked. "Yeah! Who ever surfs around the entire island before everybody else wins!" said Kizmet.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Laharl cried. "First put these on. I brought them for you." Kizmet said, handing him a pair of swimming trunks. "If you say so." Laharl said, walking away. "I'm already in my bathing suit! I'm so cute!" Flonne pipped, showing off her white bathing suit with red and pink hearts printed across it (what else). Laharl came back. He eyed Flonne and quickly turned around. "What's wrong, Laharl? Does my flat-chestedness bother you?" Flonne said, a little angry. Laharl shook his head. His face was as red as his shorts. Kizmet smirked. Her bathing suit was purple. "Laharl could tell that you were a little flat-chested. But he never knew that you had such a fabulously round booty!" she chimed.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Laharl screamed. Everyone stared at him. Laharl looked at the ground. Flonne blinked and turned bright pink. "Oh, Laharl-kun!" she cooed. "Grrrr! Kizmet!" Laharl growled. "SURFING CONTEST!" Kizmet said. (a.k.a Ignored Laharl.)

"Wait! Do not forget... MEEEEE!" a voice called.

Everyone looked at a giant wave that was rolling in. Kizmet's face broke out into a fit of stress marks. "What the... HELL!" she screeched. A man with long raven hair, blah-blah-blah... Whatever, whatever. You know it's Mid-Boss. You don't need a description. Bleh.

"Haaahahahahaaa! I am here to be in the surfing contest! If I win, I will prove my ultimate status in this universe! When I am finally Overlord, I will take over this world as well! Who am I, the rest of you ask? Well, well, well! I! Am! The! Dark! Ad-"

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR LAMO ASS OVER HERE! I HATE YOU! DIE!" Kizmet screamed, flying out towards his surfboard and smashing him in the face. Mid-Boss sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Kizmet came back. "Okay everybody, that's it! Let's go home!" she cried. "What do you mean? We're not having the surf contest?" Marona asked. Kizmet shook her head gleefully. "Then what was the whole point of preparing and even talking about it?" Laharl wanted to know. Kizmet shrugged. "I just changed my mind. Blame it on Mid-Boss, he ruined my mood." she said. Etna scratched her head. "Gee, this must mean that this was a lame chapter. Man..." she muttered.

"Oh, don't worry! The next chapter'll be better you'll see! There will be gundams and zero-gravity!" Kizmet cried. They all stared at her. Ash and Marona sweatdropped. "Are you leaving Phantom Isle, now?" they asked. "Yes!" Kizmet pipped, and with a snap of her fingers transported off the island.

Mid-Boss finally worked his way up to the sands of the island. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

**End**

**-**

**A/N**: Do you want to hear me say some unimportant blabber right now?

Everyone: No

**A/N**: Okay, then. Till' next chapter! Be sure to fart of matches and not on candles!

Laharl: ...Why not?


	10. Who Are The Neptunites?

**A/N**: I'M BAAAAAAACK! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Etna: What the hell has been holding you up!

**A/N**: Well there was school, summer preparation school, vacation, writer's block, other stories to write, more school, vacation AGAIN, and writer's block, and then just plain laziness. Oh yeah, and the Disgaea hype had died, but it's back thanks to the sequel! KICKASS!

Laharl: ... Those aren't good enough excuses!

**A/N**: YES THEY ARE! (Smacks Laharl over the head with a baseball bat.) Anyways, I know that in the pervious chapter I said that I was doing some kind of space story. Well, I changed my mind! Ha-ha! This chapter will introduce two new characters I created due to boredom. Happy reading!

Etna & Laharl: ...

A/N: One more note. This is the LAST chapter. I am making a sequel to this, where I will continue our wacky adventures. But included will be... the Disgaea 2 cast! Yay! So, enjoy this anime-ish **parody** of the _Aqua Teen Hunger Force's _**Mooninites** that I've written here. XD

**-**

**Story 10: Who Are The Neptunites?**

( **Or**, _Story 10: How The Story Is Taken Over By The Neptunites, And Then Won Back By Flonne's "Teachings Of Love & Harmony"!_ )

**-**

Kizmet took a sip of her icy glass lemonade. "Ahh!"

Laharl scowled. "I want some lemonade!" he yelled. "Why can't I have any?"

"Because you are not qualified to enjoy the savory, lemony, icy, sweet taste of the mighty lemonade! Or, in shorter words, because I said so!"

Laharl frowned. "But it's SO hot out here! Of all the days that you pick have a picnic in the backyard." he said. Flonne was taking a nap in on one of the lounge chairs, Etna was raiding the food, and various vassals were splashing around in the humongous pool that Kizmet had recently installed (regardless of Laharl's wishes).

"Prince, if you're hot, take a dip in the pool." Etna told him, nibbling on a turkey and cheese sandwich (Yum!). Laharl folded his arms. "I don't want to!"

Kizmet smirked. She pinched Laharl's butt when he wasn't looking. "Ouch!" he yelped, and fell into the pool.

"There, now we don't have to hear your big fat mouth anymore."

Laharl's head slowly rose to the surface, his head and scarf dripping wet. A couple of the female vassals began to blush and giggle as Laharl climbed out. "Ew, Laharl. Pull those up!" Kizmet yelled, pointing at his shorts. Laharl immediately pulled up his shorts, before they exposed any more of his back side. He sweatdropped. "Kizmet..." he grumbled.

Suddenly there was loud ringing noise in the air. Everyone looked up in the direction of the sound, which was painful on the ears. There was what looked like a giant rip in the air, a bridge crossing over space and time. Kizmet blinked cluelessly at it. "Kizmet, is this part of your wacky scheme for today?" Flonne asked, taking off her sunglasses and blinking. Kizmet shook her head.

"It's strange because... I didn't write for this to happen..." she said, perplexed.

Once she said that, some people started to get scared. The rip floated down to the ground, and soon disappeared. Once the show of lights was gone, two people were standing in its place. One was tall, male, and had lime green hair tied up in a ponytail and dark green eyes. He wore an amulet around his neck that was a multitude of colors. The other was shorter, female, and had really short cut pinkish-purple hair and dark purple eyes. She wore an all dark pinkish-purple outfit, as the guy wore an all dark lime green outfit.

Kizmet quickly stood up from her chair. "Who the hell are you two dorkwads!"

"We are neptunites. We come from the planet Neptunia, a moon of the planet Neptune. My name is Raptor, her name is Mistral." the guy said. "We're just happening to drop by the Netherworld on our journey." the girl known as Mistral said. Laharl arched an eyebrow. "Journey?" he repeated. "Yes. We're on a journey - to take over the entire universe." Raptor stated. Kizmet blinked. "Well, this is a story called '**More Sugar Please!**', and you are not welcome here. I'm the author. If I say you come up in here, _then_ you come up in here."

Raptor shook his head. "Come, come now. We're not planning to do anything to the Netherworld. Only dropping by." he assured. Kizmet sat back down. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Do anything funny though, and you're _out_ of here." she told them. Raptor and Mistral snickered evily.

"**HEY**! And NO _snickering evily_! Only I can do that." Kizmet added.

"I don't know Kizmet, they look suspicious to me. Kick them out." Flonne suggested. Kizmet shook her head. "They aren't a problem, or a threat. Don't worry Flonne-chan." she reassured her. Flonne frowned. 'I _still_ don't like the way they look.'

"Who wants **_porno_**!"

Kizmet looked around. "Who the hell said that!" she cried. Some of the vassals were crowed around, reading magazines. One vassal shouted that out just to get Kizmet's attention. Kizmet ran over there. She snatched up a magazine and scanned it. "This is **PORN**! Where did you get this from? This is _scornful_!" she screamed. "Don't worry about it, Kizmet! I'll _confiscate_ these! Yeah... I-I need to _learn_ how to _read_. Over _here_." a vassal named Shinta said, shuffling away as fast as he could.

His girlfriend, a vassal named Kikiyo, scowled. "**_SHINTA_**!"

Kizmet blinked as Raptor, teleported after the soldier demon. When he returned, he had the porn stacked up on top of Shinta's dresser, which he also teleported back with him. Kizmet made a face at this, and at Shinta. Shinta chuckled, swetadropping. Kikiyo hit him over the head with her fist. "OUCH!"

Raptor flipped through the magazines. "This pornography is _infinitely excellent_. However, this dresser is _dreadfully_ boring." he said, sitting on top of Shinta's dresser. "Hey!" Shinta yelled. "Yeah! Horrible! It **sucks**! Get rid of it!" agreed Mistral. "Kizmet, _torch_ the dresser would you?" Raptor told her.

Kizmet blinked. "That **would** be funny, but all of Shinta's clothes are in there." she said. Raptor waved the magazine in his hand around. "_These_ women don't have any clothes, and they're not complaining." he used as an excuse. Mistral opened up one of the books and looked at it. "Yeah, man. They're like, _kissin' each other_, dude!"

Kizmet put her hands on her hips. "Hey, what're you trying to do anyway? Taking charge like that! I'm the author of this story! You _can't_ tell _me_ what to do!" she yelled.

Raptor smirked. "Oh, really?" he asked, putting a hand to his amulet hanging around his neck. Different colored waves of energy started to flow from out of it. "Well, **I** think that you're an _obedient servant girl_ who does _whatever_ bidding her _masters_, Raptor and Mistral, wish."

"Uhhhhh... Why of course, _master_..."

Laharl ran up to Raptor and pushed him off of the dresser. "You bastard! Leave Kizmet alone!" he cried. Raptor smirked. "Kizmet, I want to have Laharl put in an indestructible cage." he ordered. Kizmet took out her laptop and typed it to be so. A large cage instantly appeared around Laharl. "Hey! Kizmet, don't listen to him! He's a prick, and he's controlling you!" he cried. Raptor rolled his eyes. "Smaller cage."

Kizmet erased the previous sentence, and typed a new one. Laharl's cage suddenly shrunk to the size of a Rubik's cube. The tiny cage shook as Laharl tried to escape, which he couldn't. Mistral smiled. "That's _waaaaaay_ better. Hmm, what now Raptor?" she asked.

"Kizmet... Kill them all! Muahahahaha!" Raptor cried. "Certainly, master..." Kizmet said plainly, and started typing. Flonne's eyes widened. "NO! Um, uh..." she panicked, trying to think. Everyone else was running around, yelling.

"We're gonna die! Kizmet will kill us all!"

"I'm too **YOUNG** to die!"

"I'm too _SEXY_ to die!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

"I am the Dark Ad-"

Kizmet tossed Shinta's dresser at Mid-Boss. "Even while I am under my new masters' control... You **STILL** are not permitted to say your forever, utterly stupid name. So, as I would normally say, _SHUT THE HELL UP_!" she screamed, and then went back to typing everyone's doom. Mid-Boss laid on the ground motionless with his skull cracked wide open... (Lol...!)

Enta turned to Flonne. "Welp, I guess this really is the end. Time to kick Raptor's big, green ass!" she yelled, cracking her knuckles. (Sounds like she's getting ready to assassinate The Hulk, huh? Yeah, that's what I thought too... It's nice to know that you're not alone on these kinds of things. I was afraid that maybe it was only me who... What? This is getting too long? Oops! Sorry, heh-heh! Continue, continue!)

Flonne ran over to Raptor. "Please, stop this! You wouldn't want to cause us all misery and pain!" she cried. "Why wouldn't I? Those things sound delicious..." said Raptor, licking his lips. "Well, luckily for us, Kizmet types so fast that she makes typos a lot. So she'll constantly go back to change things, buying us time." Etna whispered in Flonne's ear. Flonne nodded. "Um... Love is better than pain! It makes you feel warm and fluffy inside, and it can always help you no matter what happens!" she told him.

Raptor blinked. "What? For... real?" he asked. Flonne nodded, and took his hand. "You have to learn to love others... To free your heart! Kindness always wins, if you use it correctly. Please... I beg of you, stop this. We can be friends!"

"You know what... I think Flonne's _right_. Let's stop Mistral."

"What the...! Are you for freaking real!"

"Why of course I am... **_NOT_**! Love is stupid, ugly, nasty, and horrible. Silly fallen angel girl, love will bring you down in life always. MUAHAHAHA! Commence the executions, Kizmet!" Raptor yelled.

Flonne slightly began twitching. "What... did you... say..." she whispered. "I said, LOVE IS _RETARDED_ AND IT _SUCKS_!" cried Raptor, right in her face.

"That's what... I thought... you said... **TRASH**!" bellowed Flonne, her eyes glowing bright red.

Raptor stepped back. "H-Huh?" he mumbled. "LOVE IS **_EVERYTHING_**! HOW DARE YOU MALIGN THE MIGHTINESS OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP! LOVE... WILL SET YOU _FREE_!" Flonne screamed, taking out her staff. She willed it to transform into a bazooka. In her other hand, from out of nowhere I might add, she had a machine gun. "What are y-you going to do, dudette!" Mistral cried, afraid. She hid behind Raptor.

"I'm going to teach love to you... the hardest way possible. BY _FORCE_! Get ready, because... **LOVE CLASS IS IN SESSIOOOOOON, _BIOTCHES_**!" Flonne cried crazily, drool rolling down her face. She began shooting off rapid rounds of bazookas and bullets. Raptor and Mistral didn't have the time to teleport away, and they were torn to shreads by all of the ammunition. Blood stained everything. Flonne breathed heavily, dropping the 'weapons of love and harmony'. She wiped the drool form her chin, smearing blood across her face.

"Yessss... Love has been... _taught_... Hm-hm-hm... Hahaha... **_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH_**-"

"It's time for your '_happy_' shot, Flonne... Heh."

"... The... colors... They're _soooo purdyyy_... Kizzzzmet..." Flonne mumbled. Her eyes fluttered and she collapsed. Kizmet took Flonne in her arms and sighed. Laharl came from behind a tree. (How'd he get there and out of the cage!) "That... was scary as _hell_..." he whispered, shaking.

"Wait a minute... I thought you were under their spell?" Etna asked.

"Not _really_. Didn't you wonder why nobody died yet? It was _all _a joke. I planned that sketch out **LONG** ago, hahahaha! I made up the Neptunites. Don't you watch Adult Swim? Sheesh, **_so _**behind the times..." Kizmet admitted the truth, and walked off laughing like she was insane.

Etna and Laharl exchanged glances, and so did everyone else. They all gritted their teeth, shook their fists, and looked in Kizmet's direction with sheer rage and anger.

"**_KIZMET!_**"

**End**

**-**

**A/N**: Well, I hope I really ended this with a bang... Even though it took me like 2-3 years or something. Look out for "**_More Sugar Please! Again!_**", which will be the sequel. It will feature our brand new characters **_Adell_ **and **_Rozalin_**! Now, I will NOT put spoilers in it. (Because I know everything that happens in it already.) I'll start the story off slow, then _MUCH_ later once people have played the game thoroughly, I'll write it freely with a spoiler warning on it.

Laharl: Oh, joy! MORE sugar! Yay, I can't wait! Haaaaa-hahahahaaa!

Etna: Ugh, that _retarded laugh_...

Laharl: It's _NOT_ retarded!

Etna: It is SO! Like **YOU**!

Laharl: What? I hate you! **YOU'RE** retarded!

Etna: No, _YOU ARE_!

Laharl: GET OUT! **_YOU PIECE OF JUNK_**!

Etna: Grrrr...! **_FINE_**!**_ I WILL_**! (Slams the door and leaves, not to be seen again for a while.)

Laharl: You can't leave unless I say so, get back here! Bah, what do I care? She wouldn't really leave, she'll be back...

**A/N**: Hmm... I guess that explains why Etna left, became a majin, and joined Adell's party... Sad.

Laharl: And where's Flonne!

**A/N**: Her _happy shot_ didn't wear off yet... Heh-heh-heh... _Yeeeaah_... (Sweatdrops and looks around.) Well, see you guys when I see you. Thank you for reading and being such great supporters of both this story, and keeping Disgaea alive!


End file.
